


Knot This Time

by glameowstic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Lance goes into heat for the first time.





	

Lance wakes up in a puddle of his own slick, hot and aching between his legs.

The dream had been a very pleasant one, involving tentacles and other fun things, but nothing out of the ordinary that would make him _gush_ the way he did. It was strange, having a wet dream like that just didn’t happen for him, sure he’d wake up to sticky thighs and a throbbing cock, but he hadn’t soaked his sheets like this since puberty.

Which meant only one thing. Heat. That special time in an omega’s life where he or she would become a knot obsessed, sex-crazed maniac for three to seven days.

Lance had never actually experienced a real, full heat before, having opted for a suppressant implant the moment he presented and getting them within the week thanks to his very persistent mother.

He knew the implant would expire eventually, but he had hoped there would have been a solution for that by now. The plan had been to wait for Lance to go through heat and extract his hormones and create a suppressant from that. But that meant going through a real heat to begin with.

Not now though, fortunately, but soon. He could feel it, like a tight coil deep in his core, just waiting to unwind. He idly plays with himself, stroking a finger down his cock to the entrance of his cunt. Uses his other hand to play with his nipples and oh oh those are much more sensitive than he’s used to. It almost hurts to touch them, but he can’t make himself stop, even though it’s still (technically) early and Allura has plans for them to visit a planet with a head of government rumored to be sympathetic to Team Voltron’s cause.

The responsible thing to do is stop playing with himself and go back to sleep. But his fingers slide just the tiniest bit deeper and fuck responsibility.

Just a quick jerk off sesh, then back to bed before having to get up for real.

 

\---

 

It takes half an hour and almost his entire fist to satisfy himself and when he’s finished, Lance knows that when the real thing hits him, the only thing that’s going to end it is a knot.

Which means Lance will have to do one of three embarrassing things: ask Coran if the ship comes equipped with sex toys, ask Pidge or Hunk to build him one, or ask Shiro to knot him.

That last one makes him shiver. Shiro’s always been hot as fuck and a star in Lance’s fantasies, but thinking about him while in the stages of preheat makes his cunt flex and pulse, like it’s yearning for something to fill it.

He keeps thinking about Shiro while showering, gets worked up to the point where he has to actually fist himself to soothe the sudden ache that overcomes him.

The rest of his routine goes by without an issue until he needs to get dressed. Allura had told them to wear their “civilian” clothes for the mission rather than flight suits, something about not wanting to stand out as being affiliated with Voltron amongst the Shistavanen.

Lance had never been a particularly endowed omega, his dick was small and so were his tits - something he had spent all of middle school lamenting about - but now he was busting out of his little A-cup bralette like a porn star. More than ever, he wishes he had a cuter bra or could at least borrow one from someone else. But Pidge didn’t wear bras and Allura’s were made out of metal which was not an option with how sensitive his nipples were now.

 

Fuck it he’s going braless.

 

\---

 

Lance barely leaves his room before he’s slammed into the wall face first and pinned there by a line of solid muscle.

“Wha- what the fuck...Shiro?” he yelps, and tries to look behind him. Judging by the cyborg arm wrapped around his waist, it is Shiro and he has his face buried in Lance’s nape, inhaling his scent in deep lungfuls. Lance whimpers when he feels the prick of Shiro’s teeth on the skin of his neck, dangerously close to breaking the skin. Shiro doesn’t say anything, just makes these low growly sounds that make Lance’s cock perk up and hole go lax for him.

“Oh oh my god, oh my god Shiro- Alpha,” Lance sighs dreamily, and relaxes back in Shiro’s arms. Shiro always smells nice, a heady rich alpha musk. If authority had a smell, it’d smell like Shiro. But now it’s practically intoxicating and Lance heads straight for the source, turns around and tries to duck under Shiro’s jaw to get at the scent gland on his neck and just lick it.

And damn it that seems to snap Shiro out of whatever trance Lance’s sex smell had brought upon him because he jolts and shoves himself away until he’s on the other side of the hall. Away from Lance.

“Lance, are you...fuck you’re in heat, I shouldn’t- I,”Shiro stammers, and he covers his mouth and nose but still takes in heaving gasps like he ran a marathon.

“You were late, I was coming to check on you. Lance get back in your room,” Shiro orders, but Lance isn’t listening. He tries to walk toward Shiro but his legs feel jellier than food goo and he drops to the ground instead. Shiro is right there, hovering above him and making sure he’s okay. Lance moans and pulls Shiro closer to him, wanting to feel that strong body pressed hard on top of him. Something stirs within him, something deep and primal. He needs to be on his stomach, needs to present for his alpha. Offer up his cunt to fuck and breed and get stretched by a big fat knot.

He tries to turn over, get on his hands and knees for Shiro, show him that he can be a good boy, a good omega, but Shiro keeps him pinned down, hands firmly on his shoulders. His fingers quiver though, move like they’re about to stroke Lance’s chest and Lance wants to ruck up his shirt and show off his tits to Shiro, let him touch and squeeze and jerk off until he busts all over them. But Shiro isn’t doing anything, just holding him down and staying absolutely still. Fighting his instincts.

Lance spreads his legs wide as he can and tilts his hips up so that the small tent in his jeans rubs up against the enormous one in Shiro’s. “Alpha, Alpha please?” he whines, high and reedy, pathetic but he doesn’t care. He needs Shiro in him, needs that thick cock to cleave him open and fill him up with come. Breed him until he’s nice and fat with Shiro’s babies and ugh that gives him all sorts of weird feelings that also make him even more turned on.

“Lance...Lance honey no. I’m...I can’t be your alpha right now.” Shiro’s words penetrate through the thick haze of lust clouding Lance’s head. And that...that doesn’t make sense, and Lance lets out a small confused whine to let Shiro know that yes, yes he can be his alpha, Lance wants him to be. Doesn’t Shiro want him back?

Slowly it occurs to Lance that the answer could be no, that Shiro doesn’t actually want Lance. That he was just caught off guard by the pheromone bomb Lance has temporarily turned into and this is all just one horrifying misunderstanding.

But then Shiro dips down and kisses Lance hard and deep, makes him shiver all over and his cunt aches even harder, flexes so that more slick gushes out and wets the crotch of his jeans.

“Not while you’re in heat baby,” Shiro pulls away enough to murmur against his lips. “Not this time.” His hands move down to cup and massage between Lance’s legs before he jerks them away like he’s been burned.

Oh. Not rejecting him, just trying to be responsible. Still though, Lance pouts and kisses Shiro back, just a little before he moans and dips in to scent against Shiro’s neck again, only stopping to rub his nose along the strong line of Shiro’s jaw and whisper in his ear.

“I am going to think about you the whole time,” Lance sighs. “Going to fist myself and pretend it’s you. Getting inside me for the first time and making me take your knot. Maybe I’ll even play with my asshole a bit. God I think I’d let you fuck that too, if you wanted.”

Shiro grunts and thrusts down hard against Lance’s crotch, raw alpha instinct controlling him now. Lance comes like that, shuddering deep and hard against Shiro’s strong rough thrusts that drag up and down on his clothed cock and cunt. He’s still enjoying the pulsating aftershocks of his orgasm when Shiro picks him up and brings him back inside his room, whines when Shiro takes his clothes off and puts him in bed but doesn’t join him.

“Next time,” Shiro insists and Lance moans when he realizes that Shiro’s cupping himself, that he’s almost as worked up as Lance is and has to fondle his dick to relieve himself. “Next time, when you aren’t already in heat, I promise I’ll fuck you and knot you the way you want.”

And he leaves Lance like that. Alone in his room and covered in his own juices with only himself to soothe his aching cunt, to take the edge off his heat.

But Shiro’s words echo in Lance’s mind, repeat over and over again like some sort of slutty mantra.

 

 _Next time_.


End file.
